A service provider's cellular network may provide endpoints with access to various networks attached to the cellular network, such as the Internet, an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, an enterprise network, or other network. These networks may provide various services to the endpoints, such as voice services (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol) or other media services. In some situations, the endpoints and devices within these networks may communicate using different versions of a protocol.